


Inheritance curse

by Rose_Violettt



Category: Candyman (1992), Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernadette is alive she don't deserve that end, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dan still screwed, F/F, F/M, Nell still needs a hug, Quote: "If you were here I might even give you a hug" "I'm here", Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Somebody stops me, alternative family, everyone is screwed here, just for funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Violettt/pseuds/Rose_Violettt
Summary: Hill House would welcome a new family who will spend the next few months in a harsh winter. It was a great experience for them, especially for Jack and the opportunities he will believe he will receive as a newly sober man and a good father. Gathered there, he, Wendy, Helen, Nell and Dan become yet another of the stories that permeate the House.Years later, Jack was not remembered as a good person and definitely not as a good father and Wendy remains to find the peace she did not with his family separated and trapped in a residence, and the brothers try to live their lives based on the trauma that affected them; Helen is a good professional who doesn't recognize her own limits and doesn't understand how it affects the people around her, Dan is used to letting the drink drown him but is trying his best and Nell doesn't know how to deal with that sensitivity and the calls of Hill House. None of them has idea of the dangers beyond the house and wha they can find in a hungred world.
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance, Candyman | Daniel Robitaille/Helen Lyle, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Jack Torrance & Wendy Torrance, Dan "Danny" Torrance/Jack Torrance, Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Original Male Character(s), Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Arthur Vance, Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A cry suddenly broke through Hill House's lifeless corridors. Seen from their perspective it seems like a melancholy and lonely scene, but that sound had an origin and had an owner. So Helen left her room without the fear she felt when she thought it was worth wandering around the dark and alone house to go to the bathroom. Hill House was give her chills by daylight, at least he could lean on his parents or siblings without letting they know. She even conveyed pure beauty, but the night became a scenary like in the horror books she read. It was too big to leave all the lights on and the statues cast deceptive shadows in the darkness. But hearing Nell's cry gave her some comfort, however wrong it might seem. A child's cry was enough to fill a little life, no matter how small. 

She walked with light steps - she also hated how everything there creaked as if it threatened to collapse on them. He could even hear the footsteps of Danny's naturally tiny feet walking from the bed to the door as she passed his room. Soon they would hear his father's heavy footsteps, so she hurried. Crying was no longer stopped when he opened the door without knocking. 

"Can i come in?" 

Helen entered without waiting for an answer. Eleanor, or Nell, as you want to call it, was too silent for someone who had been crying a few seconds ago. She walked to the side of her bed.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Nell shook his little head, wiping tears from his face and loosening his grip on the teddy bear.

"Are you scared?" she shook her head "Its okay. I have nightmares too. What was about it?"

"I saw her again" 

Helen nodded her head.

"What did she do?" asked "Did she hurt you?"

"She yelled at me," he replied. "There"

He pointed to the foot of the empty bed. Helen followed his gaze and stared at the emptiness as if analyzing herself. On other days, or before they arrived a week ago, she pretended a thoughtful face and rubbed her imaginary mustache with a raised eyebrow and used a serious detective tone that amused the younger brothers. 

"It was tall and dark"

"Was it just a silhouette?" he asked in a normal tone.

"What is a silhouette?"

"A shape, like a shadow. What shape did it have?"

Nell sniffed and looked from his empty space to his sister.

"There was... there was..." he stammered. Helen sat on the edge of the bed and listened for a heavy step increasing with each second. Only Danny's light. She had time before the adults arrived.

"Like tall and ... With the sound of a beehive?"

Nell shook her head again, confused but curious. 

"You know, mommy ..." Helen whispered, making Nell lean over to hear her "She had that dream too when she arrived. She told me, but it was just a nightmare. Adults also have sometimes, but they know that aren't real. Sometimes we dream that we are naked in front of everyone, I had many of them at your age, or in hives, like mom, or feeling that I am falling from a high place. " Nell pulled the plush again, listening to what she said. "They look very real when we are dreaming, but they are not" 

"I didn't hear a hive sound," said Nell after a few seconds of silence. "Did she... have you dreamed of her before? The Folded-Neck Lady?"

Helen didn't want to, but she shook her head.

"No, but... She sees things too. I see them too. It's just our mind..." and pointed to her own head, to the blond hair that flowed in waves up to your shoulders "joking. The more creative they are"

They heard the door open and creak louder. Helen looked back in a leap, ignoring Danny, who was always silent and looking up. Their mother approached them with the lightest steps an adult could take. 

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"She had another nightmare," Helen said, hoping to see her father's tallest figure. Wendy closed the door. There were only three of them there.

"Oh, her again?"

The daughters' features indicated yes. Helen stood up and let her mother sit on the edge of the bed and run her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Where she was?"

Nell pointed.

"She's already gone, right?" Nell nodded.

Helen stayed at the foot of the bed, where the monster in Nell's head was before. Danny watched in silence as she bent down and looked at the floor and under the bed and stood up. "Nothing around here"

Nell involuntarily looked at the closet. Helen walked over to him and opened it, revealing the small clothes hanging on a hanger.

"Something?"

"Negative" Helen replied and smiled. Nell relaxed more.

"I think your sister made you run," her mother commented. "It's what older sisters do"

"What if she comes back again, or is she hiding?" Nell's voice was tearful again.

"And then we scared her again" Wendy gave a confident smile. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier? About your dreams?"

"They can spill" 

"That's right. Just like a cup or water spills sometimes. And a kid's dreams are special, they're like ..." Helen smiled. She remembers when she heard it the first time.

"An ocean" Nell replied. "But she... Is scary."

"We are all having scary dreams" Danny said his first words.

Helen did not fail to agree and let the worry pass over her face. It is okay for children to be frightened by nightmares, but sometimes, Helen noticed, since they got there the nightmares have intensified. She recalls that her mother played while they were packing when they were still in the heat of their old house that they would be so isolated and close to each other for a while that we will notice things that we would not notice in the daily rush. It was a good excuse for not feeding that instinct that said otherwise. Perhaps she herself has been changing since the beginning of her move at Hill House.

"Ah, there you are too, Danny" Wendy joked and looked at Nell again "I think we all scared her. I know the Lady with the Bent Neck is scary, but that's it. A little drop, like ours too are. You know that, don't you Nellie? "

Nell looked at her as if she agreed. "Do you have scary dreams too?"

"Even your father does," she replied.

Helen thought so.

"How long are we going to stay here, Mom?" Danny asked, as if waiting for the cue to ask.

"We already talked about it, Doc" Wendy looked at him. "It's only 6 months. I'm sure it will pass very quickly"

Wendy leaned over and kissed Nell's forehead. "Time to go back to sleep, don't you think?" 

\---

Wendy took Danny to his bed again, but he made no attempt to try to sleep again. He just sat there, listening to the wind hitting the windows of his new temporary room. It was good when it was windy and even better when it was raining. The sounds made the difference at night, he saw it as a message from the world to a place that he himself recognized as far and isolated. They remembered that there was life out there and that they did not forget the lives they lived there. Without the wind and the rain, Danny was contained in the silence and immensity that this room seemed to him and extended to the rest of the house, but Danny still couldn't understand that. He understood several things that not even an adult would be able to understand. But Danny was still a little boy, small and curious. People are not going to take him seriously if he said what he could hear. 

The more he grew, more it became more remarkable. He knows it was something about his growth and mind, but mostly because he was at Hill House. Since before his father returned from the job interview, he had known about Hill House. He saw and heard what his friend wanted to say. Hill House would be the place that he and his family would live for a long time and gave him a feeling of danger. 

He looked at his index finger, thought about calling Tony, and looked ahead.

Danny didn't hear the door creaking open, nor did he see the girls there. A pair, two twins holding hands, stared at him without expression. They looked gray, but he knew the dresses were blue, and stood up blocking the door to Danny's room with the darkness of the corridor behind them. Danny looked back. They kept staring at him for so long... And then the twins looked at each other, looked at him and smiled. They turned, without letting go of each other's hands, and stepped into the darkness of the Hill House hall that welcomed them, leaving no evidence to prove what just happened. 

He continued to stare at the empty space for a while. In his head, he didn't even hear the wind in the window anymore. He felt cold, one that he didn't feel because of the rain, but the one that permeated that house from the first day he entered. His index finger raised close to his face, facing him and bending as he spoke. It is better to close.

"Yeah, I think so" Danny was still afraid, but he threw his legs out of bed.

He walked lightly with short steps and pushed the door open until he heard the click. He stood, still with his hand on the doorknob, but with no intention of opening it again. Danny looked at Tony.

"I'm scared, Tony"

I'm too.

"I think there are things behind us" he murmured. 

He looked at the window, containing the wind again. There was darkness outside as well, but his father explained why, so it was clear that it made sense and he would not be afraid of the night. But why was there so much of it inside a house? Because there was something there that he had been fearing before. Before your dad called Mom and said he got the job. He saw and screamed and screamed and the visions continued in his mind even after he regained consciousness. Tony tried to tell you, but there was not much that a 5 year old boy could do.

They still have 6 months left.


	2. The new vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nell was alone and on the verge of a decision that will change her life when a new haunt comes.

Her heart was pounding in panic when she opened her eyes and didn't feel her body. She had this since she was a child, but she was never calm while happened. It was normal in sleep paralysis, but the narrative never changed. The only thing Nell could move, the only thing that has never changed since he was seven, are his fingers. They got up with an urgency that could not be demonstrated. There no one with her in that motel room, and, even if there was, she was convinced that no one else could help her. 

But there were times when Nell was not alone. There were those, which started as a child and are more frequent in recent months, like the shadow of a woman in the darkness with her neck tilted at an unnatural angle, and one that recently appeared and came with an almost absurd frequency, but never so much as for the her, it was that of a group of bees flying around her. It was normal to see things when you were having paralysis, but very complicated to explain what she saw and where they came from. And how to explain that she could feel these "things" probing near her daily, at home, in the car and on the streets like old friends who never really left her, who sometimes took advantage of her vulnerability when she couldn't move. She saw a different thing this time. 

Nell stared at a woman glued to the ceiling. Another woman. Her hair is blond and appeared in small curls adorning her head like a crown. No, they were. She saw his face, but that head didn't seem to be hers. Still could see her image well, she knew the green eyes under her eyelids and the shape of her sister's face, but the rest couldn't be hers. She was never seen in her sleep paralysis and it couldn't be now, because she didn't want to believe that that stretched, nurse-like body was Helen's. As if she were in a lucid dream, sometimes she still saw her blond, firm hair, at other times there was nothing left. A crown of burns permeated the scalp, exposing the red, burnt flesh digested by the fire and the bees that covered it from the feet to the burned head. 

There was no reaction from her body to the thousands of bees touching her skin and brushing her face. There are many humming and flying around, walking around the lips, entering the ears and playing on the tips of the fingers. None of them went to Nell, she momentarily wanted to know where they came from. She screamed even though she knew only mumbling would come out, but this time her throat was screaming hard and not knowing what to say if she was not still. She never knew what would come when she was paralyzed and didn't think about what she could do. Nell could only guard himself for what he could see and only see. Your body would remain motionless for as long as needed. In those hours of vulnerability Nell would only look with a restricted view of where his head was positioned and would not deviate from his sister's terribly dead body. 

A bee detached itself from her hair, or her head, and swirled downward, increasing the buzz as it descended and landed on its cheek. His eyes followed his path until he left his sight and felt his tiny paws close to his eye. She trailed up to his neck, threatening to touch the corner of his lip and sliding the stinger, still far from piercing his skin. She just screamed, no longer for Helen. She just screamed. 

The motel door shook with an absurd thump. Nell's eyes looked down, seeing only the top of the door in time to see a strip thrown in and let out the afternoon sun. Nell silenced the screams for a moment and managed to hear the second cut of air towards the door, almost as if he were on his side or his ear could hear beyond the bees. Much taller and stronger, he saw the tip of an ax biting and coming back again with a tired and angry growl. Nell grunted a little, but quietly this time. She no longer believed that someone would come to help her because no one knew she was there. The ax hit again and again. The sound of him breaking the door shared space with the bees buzzing louder. Those in Helen trembled with each hit on her sister's body. Soon Nell would hear the bees inside her while some would enter her ear as well and close her eyes in the bright sunlight that she didn't remember being so strong at that time and the silhouette of an arm coming out of the holes and opening the door. 

\--- 

Nell woke up already looking up at the ceiling. It was empty, as that room was, except for its tormented and breathless presence. So empty that she felt lonely again that even her own monsters decided to leave her in solitude for now. She looked at the motel watch. One in the morning. 

It couldn't be just a coincidence. Outside, the world was quiet as well as inside, now. Nell liked the silence, but he saw no comfort there, away from home and away from his brothers. The silence started to become anything but pleasant, at the same time that she longed for him sometimes as well as longed for peace. 

"It's just a carcass" she said to herself "It's just a carcass in the woods"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes one more, a little shorter than the other. The word average will be a little higher in the next chapters because I will start to divide the past and the future. I hope you enjoyed it and see ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the crack-fic that came up in the middle of the night and I, as a person who has to write everything I think, also needed to write this, so let's get to some important points.
> 
> I wanted to mix a little of the Overlook at Hill House, but without taking away much of its essence, the two are certainly quite different from each other. The one I picked up the most from The Shining for sure is Jack and Wendy and putting them in the madness of Hill House... which will certainly work well.
> 
> I am not sure about the exact posting dates or the number of chapters, I am already counting on an average quantity and the division of the point of view for each family member.
> 
> These show are great and very complex and this is just some whump things that i invented, hope y'all like


End file.
